MicroNations Fandom:February 2013 election
Category:BrowseCategory:ElectionsCategory:MicroWiki Happy Monday! Now that the nominating period for the admin and bureaucrat elections are over, it's time to begin voting! Admins and bureaucrats are an important part of wiki management, but they should by no means be thought of as the rulers or dictators. Wikis are run best when the community is in charge of making decisions that affect the direction of the site. Administrators and bureaucrats have their jobs to perform on a wiki, but the direction of the wiki should be set by the community, with admins and bureaucrats helping guide the way in that direction. Administrators and bureaucrats should be seen as normal users, just like everyone else, only with a few extra special editing tools to help with wiki management. Please be sure to keep this in mind when casting your vote. Please let me know if you have any questions! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 20:59, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Rules Here are some ground rules for this election: #You must have at least 50 edits to vote in this election. #No one else can be nominated. The nominating period is over. Any additional nominations will be removed. #You cannot vote for yourself. #You can vote for a maximum of two (2) admin and one (1) bureaucrat candidates, but you can only vote for each candidate one (1) time. You may only use one account to do this. Sockpuppeting (as in, voting with more than one account) is not allowed and will result in your accounts being banned. #There are no oppose votes. You either vote for a candidate, vote for someone else, or you do not vote at all. #The election will last until 12:00pm (noon) Eastern Standard Time on Friday, February 15th. #We are electing two (2) admins and one (1) bureaucrat. That said, the person elected bureaucrat will also be given admin rights. Therefore, if someone wins the bureaucrat election but also wins the admin election, then the next two admin candidates with the highest vote counts will also be given admin rights. The election is therefore 2 admins + 1 admin/bureaucrat. #In the event that there is a tie, ties will be broken by Wikia Staff based on said users' editing history and their ability to respectfully interact with the community. Alternatively, Staff may choose to defer the decision back to the community to hold another round of voting. #Respect and civility must be observed. Vote Admin elections The two (2) people who have the highest number of votes will be given admin rights. You may vote for a maximum of two (2) candidates. Grummia (9) #Fallschirmjäger (talk) 21:07, February 11, 2013 (UTC) #GrunkiaGovernment (talk) 21:38, February 11, 2013 (UTC) #Nico Kaikkonen (talk) 21:53, February 11, 2013 (UTC) #LeonSimpson (talk) 21:59, February 11, 2013 (UTC) #SpanionteGov (talk) 23:03, February 11, 2013 (UTC) #Lothian 1 (talk) 23:43, February 11, 2013 (UTC) #- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 15:04, February 12, 2013 (UTC) #HFRGOV Feburary 12, 2013 (UTC) # TheIrishNationalist My Message Wall • Monovia Rajputistan (6) #--Costadinos (talk) 21:05, February 11, 2013 (UTC) #--Lkaushik2 (talk) 08:25, February 12, 2013 (UTC) #QingInExile (talk) 09:04, February 12, 2013 (UTC) #--Micronationalist (talk) 11:52, February 12, 2013 (UTC) #Greater King of Mahuset (talk) 16:14, February 12, 2013 (UTC) #Supremeleaderofhasanistan 16:57 February 12, 2013 (UTC) Nico Kaikkonen (5) #--Grummia (talk) 21:04, February 11, 2013 (UTC) #SpanionteGov (talk) 23:54, February 11, 2013 (UTC) #Supremeleaderofhasanistan 16:59 February 12, 2013 (UTC) #--Lkaushik2 (talk) 17:24, February 12, 2013 (UTC) #Prime Minister of Porea (talk) 19:36, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Costadinos (2) #LeonSimpson (talk) 21:59, February 11, 2013 (UTC) #Greater King of Mahuset (talk) 16:14, February 12, 2013 (UTC) King Emiel Hardy of Mahuset (3) # Rajputistan (talk) 03:28, February 12, 2013 (UTC) # QingInExile (talk) 07:28, February 12, 2013 (UTC) # --Costadinos (talk) 10:57, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Grunkia Government (2) #-- LurkSAR(Talk) - ( ) 21:35, February 11, 2013 (UTC) #Greater King of Mahuset (talk) 16:14, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Huff (2) #--Grummia (talk) 21:02, February 11, 2013 (UTC) #--GrunkiaGovernment (talk) 21:39, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Bureaucrat elections The one (1) person with the highest number of votes will be given bureaucrat rights and admin rights. You may vote for a maximum of one (1) candidate. Rajputistan (2) #--Costadinos (talk) 21:09, February 11, 2013 (UTC) #Fallschirmjäger (talk) Costadinos (10) #LeonSimpson (talk) 21:59, February 11, 2013 (UTC) #Nico Kaikkonen (talk) 21:59, February 11, 2013 (UTC) #SpanionteGov (talk) 23:05, February 11, 2013 (UTC) #GrunkiaGovernment (talk) 23:34, February 11, 2013 (UTC) #Lothian 1 (talk) 23:45, February 11, 2013 (UTC) #Rajputistan (talk) 07:16, February 12, 2013 (UTC) #QingInExile (talk) 09:04, February 12, 2013 (UTC) #--Micronationalist (talk) 11:52, February 12, 2013 (UTC) #Greater King of Mahuset (talk) 16:14, February 12, 2013 (UTC) #Supremeleaderofhasanistan 16:58 February 12, 2013 (UTC) Kranton54 (0) Huff (1) #--Grummia (talk) 21:05, February 11, 2013 (UTC)